


Winter of Discontent

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Anime, Being Lost, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Het Relationship, Dark Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Gen, Het and Slash, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Language, Monsters, Multi, Mystery, New York, One-Sided Attraction, Parallel Universes, Past Character Death, Science Fiction, Self-Discovery, Shoplifting, Snow and Ice, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A mysterious world engulfs Motomiya Daisuke, Tachikawa Mimi, and Wallace during summer vacation. And it couldn’t have come at a worse time, when Daisuke is in the midst of a triple setback. [Post-Digimon Adventure 02, pre-Digimon Adventure tri.]





	Winter of Discontent

Winter of Discontent

Author’s Note: Set 1 year after _Digimon Hurricane Landing!! / Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals_, during the events of the Digimon Adventure 02 drama CD. A tonally distinct spiritual successor to my fic, “Door into Summer” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17310917>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: One-sided Wallace x Daisuke. Referenced one-sided (canon) Daisuke x Hikari.

Summary:

A mysterious world engulfs Motomiya Daisuke, Tachikawa Mimi, and Wallace during summer vacation. And it couldn’t have come at a worse time, when Daisuke is in the midst of a triple setback.

* * *

Hikari rejected him. His team lost the district soccer match. Iori got a girlfriend before him.

Things weren’t their best for Motomiya Daisuke. A dilemma his Digimon had no difficulty repeating, despite Daisuke’s insistence Chibimon cram a chocolate bar in it.

Daisuke was counting on this summer vacation for a fresh start. Except, so far, crud kept getting cruddier. First, that American playboy Wallace had to show up! Next, Daisuke began hearing voices! And then they strayed through a distortion into a very cold, very deserted parody of Madison Square Garden! It was last summer all over again!

To pile onto the tension, Daisuke actually fingered Chocomon as the villain who jailed them here. What kind of prick does that? Everyone knew Wallace’s corrupted second partner died in the flower field a year ago!

Somewhere in the Dark Area, BelialVamdemon (may he forever remain trapped) must be cackling. Daisuke did have worries after all!

Wallace puts forth another theory: This world could have been created by Daisuke’s upset heart. Hence why it is “cold and lonely,” per Chibimon and Gummymon’s assessment.

“Stop talking about my problems!” He won’t tolerate further salt to his wounds.

While Mimi, Wallace, and Gummymon are off shoplifting for winter coats, Daisuke is brooding, Chibimon his shrink. Being Daisuke, however, he’s not full of unhealable angst. He’s mainly pissed Iori outpaced him becoming a man. The bumbling sort of spat his friends expected he’d be over and forget once he finished complaining.

A modern-day Robin Hood, Wallace gave him a jacket he swiped from a high-end boutique.

“Just as I thought. It doesn’t suit you in the least.”

Patently untrue. Daisuke would look good in anything. Or nothing.

Yes, Wallace appreciated the male form too. Not that guys intrigued him often. Takeru had his qualities, but Wallace held no interest. Less a fault of Takeru’s attractiveness, and more an issue with them occupying similar phenotypes in Daisuke’s eyes. Wallace deemed Takeru an encumbrance to his chances with Daisuke, inasmuch as Takeru served the imagined rival to Daisuke’s chances with Hikari.

To wit, Wallace felt he and Daisuke seriously connected the past summer. Morose as it sounded, they’d bonded over the unthinkable prospect either would ever have to kill his own Digimon…Especially with Daisuke breaking down, crying against the tree bark. Wallace realized how long he’d been running. From both Chocomon and himself.

The girl Daisuke swore he heard stood upon the lifeless street.

“Wow! You’re cute! What happened to you? Are you lost in this world like us?” Wallace wasted no time hitting on her.

His flirtations didn’t leave an impression.

“Too bad for you, Wallace,” Gummymon giggled guiltily _and_ innocently.

When she sought a name, Chibimon humorously suggested calling her Hikari. Mimi proposed “Nat-chan.”

Nat-chan treated Daisuke like he was the first boy she ever met.

Wallace muffled a cuss. Not only was Nat-chan choosing Daisuke over him! She was also taking Daisuke _from_ him!

“Unbelievable.”

It’s snowing where Wallace is, inside and out.


End file.
